


The Bangtan Selection

by allisonleus



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonleus/pseuds/allisonleus
Summary: Prince Yoongi of Illéa is forced into a Selection. 35 girls? Nope. There was never a rule about what gender could enter...





	1. Singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straywrites/gifts).



Yoongi strolled out into the palace gardens. The fresh air was just what he needed to clear his mind. He didn’t get to go out much, so the palace gardens were his favorite place. He took a deep breath, sucking in the cool air. He took a seat on one of the many stone benches engraved with roses. Real roses of all different shades crowded this part of the gardens. Yoongi reached out and caressed a tired looking, red rose. When he was young the palace gardener had told him that red meant love. Not always. 

The red envelope came this morning. A message from the King. He had waited a bit, completing other tasks, and then cautiously opened the letter. 

 

_ Dearest Son,  _

_   My advisors have informed me that you have been a bit . . . standoffish with other people. As heir to the throne, you have a responsibility to care for your reputation. It would be vacuous of you to continue with this behavior. So, I have come to decision. In a weeks time, on  _ The Report, _ you will announce your Selection. A month afterwards, a suitor will be chosen from each province personally by you. The thirty-five suitors will then be invited to the palace and will sojourn until you’ve decided on a suitable consort.  _

_Your King,_

_                    Min Hyun-Ki _

 

A Selection. 35 giggling girls invading his sleep time. So exciting. Yoongi sighed. It’s not like the King would give him any say. He had a week to prepare for  _ The Report _ , and a month to prepare for the invasion of females. He could do this. 

Yoongi turned and started towards the kitchens. An  _ omenalörtsy _ or two will help calm his nerves. Yoongi’s mouth watered at the thought of his favorite sweets. Before he could even make it halfway to the kitchens, he heard a familiar laugh. He spun around, forgetting his sweet tooth for a second, “ _ Jimin!” _ Yoongi screamed. 

The short, elegant man looked over. He was talking to a taller man with fluffy hair, dyed grey. They both broke into a run and collided in the middle of the hallway. “Yoongi-hyung! I missed you so much! The meeting at Sonage was  _ so boring.  _ I gue-” The man stopped when he saw Yoongi’s face. Or rather the tears running down it. “Hyung? What’s wrong?” Jimin whispered, pulling Yoongi closer. He let the Prince weep silently into his suit. 

“Jimin?” The tall man from before came up to them, a worried expression on his face. “Your Highness? Your Highness? Hey, Yoongles?” At this Yoongi, hit the man on the arm, his head still buried in Jimin's suit. Only his best friend got to call him Yoongles. And his best friend was at military base #313712 in the outskirts of Midston, training the newest recruits. He’d been gone for three years. 

“Yah! Yoongles! Don’t you remember me?” The man’s voice was hurt. Yoongi’s head snapped up in shakespearean, now aggravated. And he saw his face. The same sharp face, the same dark eyes. His hair was a clean grey, now, less terrifying. 

“NAMJOON!” Yoongi detached himself from Jimin and threw himself at his best friend. “Namjoon! Why are you here?” Yoongi asked, hysterically. As soon as Yoongi asked, Namjoon turned a shade of light pink. 

“Well, I may or may not have shot someone,” Namjoon muttered. 

“WHAT??” Yoongi screamed. All cool had been lost. Yoongi knew Namjoon was clumsy, and sending him to a place packed with dangerous weapons was, well,  _ dangerous _ , but he had never thought Namjoon would  _ shoot _ someone. “Is he dead? Oh god.” Yoongi started pacing, more worries stacked on top of his already full pile. 

“It’s okay, I only shot him in the foot,” Namjoon reassured, “He wasn’t badly injured, and he filed no complaint. You see I was in a bad mood because he couldn't get any of the drills right. I took his gun and told him that he would get it back when he could finish the drills. And then I shot him  _ on accident _ in the foot. All the recruits think I was just really mad, and that was the punishment. They are training harder than ever, but the board decided that they would send me back.” Namjoon laughed, his dimples showing. Yoongi was not pleased. But what could he do? There were more important things that needed his attention. 

“That was stupid, Joon.” Was all he said. Yoongi sighed and tried to straighten out his suit, that was wrinkled and wet with tears. He collapsed on a nearby bench, overwhelmed. Namjoon and Jimin stand on either side of him, concern apparent on their faces. 

“Yoongi? Is something wrong?” Namjoon sat down next to Yoongi and heaved his limp body into a hug. He stroked his soft hair, whispering comforting words in his ear. Yoongi raised himself with a groan.

“Ugh, you disgust me with your cheese,” Yoongi growled. 

Namjoon chuckled, “You know you missed me,  _ and _ my cheese.” Yoongi smirked and raised his arms, signaling for Jimin to help him up. Jimin gripped Yoongi’s wrists and hauled him to his feet. Yoongi groaned and straightened his suit. 

“To the kitchens, gentlemen,” Yoongi turned and started walking down the hallway, “I need my fucking desserts.”

  
  



	2. The Chamber of Sweetcrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert. Jin. Cook. Harry Potter. Eat. Yum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a side chapter? Enjoy my little Harry Potter mix in :))

Yoongi entered the kitchens with a flourish. All of the staff stopped what they were doing to bow to their future King. Yoongi tilted his head slightly to them, as he walked briskly to another, much bigger, door in the back. 

  


This was Yoongi’s personal dessert chamber. Everyone in the palace knew that Yoongi loved desserts. On his 12th birthday, his mother, Queen Min Seo-Yeon, gifted him his own personal heaven. Whenever Yoongi wanted to unwind, or just dine on fine sweets, he came directly to his chamber. 

  


Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jimin were standing in front of a large, wooden door. It had a giant golden gummy bear in the middle. The words,  _ The Chamber of Sweetcrets,  _ engraved around the bear in gold. The gummy bear was a symbol of Yoongi's gummy smile. The Queen was the person who named the chamber, but to this day nobody knows why it is called what it is. People have taken to calling it just the “Chamber”. 

  


Yoongi snapped his fingers and the lavish door creaked open. Instantly the smell of meat and spices from the kitchen were drowned out by the smell of baked bread and sweets. The trio paraded in. When Yoongi entered the Chamber the bakers didn’t greet him in the same way as they had in the kitchens. A chorus of “What’s up!”, “Yo Princey.”, and “Min Monarch!” can be heard from around the room. 

  


Yoongi’s personal butler, Kim Seokjin, spends most of his time in the Chamber, except when Yoongi calls for him. Seokjin looked up from the oven and strode over to the triad of nobles. 

  


“Your Highness,” He bowed to Yoongi, then looked over at the other two, “Peasants.”

  


“Yah!” The two smiled and took turns embracing their dear friend. Seokjin had known Namjoon and Jimin since they were babies since his family had been royal attendants for many generations. When Seokjin was only 6 years old, he was appointed as the Crown Prince’s personal butler. Their relationship started off, well,  _ bad, _ but got better as time went by. 

  


“Weren’t you in Midston?” Seokjin inquired. Namjoon just smiled and nodded shyly. Seokjin raised his eyebrows and turned to face his master. “What did you require?” Yoongi looked around, analyzing the sweets around him. 

  


“I’ll take an omenalörtsy and a sujeonggwa,” Yoongi said. He gestured to the others to order as well. Jimin ordered what he always did: a big plate of mochi. Namjoon ordered a plate of bukkumi. Both ordered jasmine green tea. Seokjin bowed and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the sweets. 

  


“Let’s look around shall we.” Yoongi motioned to the other two to follow him as he winded his way through the bakery. There were 10 long, granite tables, each littered with ingredients.

Frosting was being stirred, chocolate was being tempered, dough was being kneaded. Yoongi smiled, his worries temporarily lifted as he breathed in the scents of the Chamber. He led Jimin and Namjoon to one of the 3 tables dedicated to Japan. They were all lines up in a row. There was one big, wooden bowl in the corner. There were two people around it pounding a green blob with mallets. Jimin’s mochi was being made fresh. The three boys continued to parade around while their sweets were being made. 

  


Finally, Seokjin came to guide them to their seats in the dining hall. The dining hall was on the first floor, as the kitchens were. There were gold banisters and white columns all around. On the walls, there were paintings of the previous Illéan leaders. The picture of King Hyun-ki, Queen Seo-Yeon, and Prince Yoongi was in the middle, as customary for the pictures of the current ruling family. 

The King was working and the Queen was preparing for the Selection, so the dining hall was empty. In Illéa it was customary to sit down by rank. The Prince at first, then the General, then the random rich people (other). 

  
After they had finished their meal, Yoongi led them upstairs to his bedroom. They were gonna  _ talk. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first chapter!


End file.
